Session 63 Soul of a vs Kek'Tungsssha part 1
(6331) Danizelle: Hey (6320) Priceless Emerald: REAAARG! (6327) Lian: anyway emerald is returned to you as a jester in a tight fitting green and black pattern (6331) Danizelle: We're doomed ** (6320) Priceless Emerald tells various off-colour jokes on the way to the next destination ** (6320) Priceless Emerald: where ARE we headed next anyway? (6331) Danizelle: We have two left (6320) Priceless Emerald: I forget, those being? (6327) Lian: Runiel and Kektungusa(sp) (6320) Priceless Emerald: either sounds like it could work (6331) Danizelle: which one's which? (6320) Priceless Emerald: test (6320) Priceless Emerald: hmm (6327) Lian: nurturing and exerpimental (6320) Priceless Emerald: Runiel is the one representing harmony (6331) Danizelle: You guys pick (6320) Priceless Emerald: interesting, the copy and pasted full name of kek is giving the program issues (6331) Danizelle: Heheheh (6320) Priceless Emerald: I say Runiel (6328) Ceylin: I'm fine with Runiel. (6331) Danizelle: I'll be cool with it (6330) Shadell: Run works. (6306) Jornundr (enter): 21:25 (6320) Priceless Emerald: so, we go to Runiel (6327) Lian: you find a large manor that seems mostly devoid of workers ** (6320) Priceless Emerald whilst idly juggling some glass orbs, knocks on the door with her mind hand ** (6328) Ceylin: After poking the door to make sure it's not yet another trap, Ceylin knocks on it forcefully. ** (6331) Danizelle smirks and waits to see if anyone responds ** (6331) Danizelle: "think anyone's going to bother to respond?> (6327) Lian: It seems empty (6328) Ceylin: Ceylin hauls back to punch a hole through the wall, but pauses to think for a moment and decides to test the doorknob first. ** (6320) Priceless Emerald giggled a little at that ** (6327) Lian: it seems locked (6328) Ceylin: Ceylin pounds on the door again. "Hey, you've got thirty seconds to let us in before I do things you're gonna regret." (6327) Lian: no response (6330) Niet: Niet looks around for anything windowish. (6327) Lian: there are some things that look like two sided mirrors (6320) Priceless Emerald: I analyze them with essence sight ** (6331) Danizelle looks around silently for any openings ** (6327) Lian: there's teh door and the windowy areas (6330) Niet: Niet stands in front of a window and points toward the door. (6331) Danizelle: "Interesting (6331) Danizelle: "Tap on one of the mirrors? (6327) Lian: it seems solid (6320) Priceless Emerald: I look on the door for an obvious lock (6331) Danizelle: "Ok this'll get annoying (6328) Ceylin: I can punch a hole through it. (6328) Ceylin: " " (6327) Lian: it looks like there's a lock ** (6331) Danizelle studies the building with Essence sight, not denying Ceylin some fun ** (6320) Priceless Emerald: "Niet, can you do something with this?" I ask, pointing out the lock (6330) Niet: Niet examines the lock with essence sight. (6327) Lian: It seems like ti SHOULD have essence in it, but its been depeleted (6328) Ceylin: "Niet, if you can make it open, speak up or get ready to dodge rubble." (6331) Danizelle: "Ceylin... The power of this manse is gone. Smash the door. We might have a missing Daeva." (6330) Niet: "Wait." (6330) Niet: Niet touches the lock. (6328) Ceylin: "That's what I like to hear." Ceylin hauls back to punch the door, then pauses as Niet pokes the lock. "What?" (6327) Lian: it feels cold, empty (6330) Niet: "I guess you can break it." (6330) Niet: "Just be gentle~!* (6331) Danizelle: "Green sun Battering ram?" She asks Ceylin with a grin. (6328) Ceylin: "Gently break it, yeah," Ceylin grunts, obviously not pleased with the idea. Still, she's a little less wanton than usual as she hauls back and punches the door, trying to at least minimize damage to the walls. (6328) Ceylin: (( Does Malfeas excellency apply, since she's holding back? )) (6327) Lian: ((...hmmm its not Isodoros... so you can control it some) (6328) Ceylin: (( What's the soak? )) (6330) Niet: ((Isidoros Excellency "You may never apply less than double your full dice cap to a roll." (6328) Ceylin: 33d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,9,9,9,9,9,8,8,8,7,7,7,7,6,6,6,6,6,5,5,5,4,4,4,3,3,3,2,1,1 = (16) (6331) Danizelle: ((20 successes. ouch (6327) Lian: The door shatters and much of the wall (6328) Ceylin: Ceylin just shrugs. "They didn't want that to happen, bitches could answer their door." (6327) Lian: there's alot of dust inside (6331) Danizelle: "Shit. Time to search." (6320) Priceless Emerald: I stide in, looking for anything of note that could explain what was going on (6330) Niet: Niet wanders around, paying very close attention for anything like footprints or the like. ** (6331) Danizelle slithers in cautiously, looking for signs of the Daeva while coating her hands with Kimbery's poisons, expecting the worst. ** (6327) Lian: after a good easy earsch of the place you don't really find anything showing foul play, but it seems to be completely unpowered like a demon bound manse.. after the demons' been ghost eaten (6320) Priceless Emerald: is the key anywhere to be found? ** (6331) Danizelle uses essence sight to look for the telltales of ghost-eating ** (6327) Lian: how hard are you willing to look for the key? (6327) Lian: it doesn't seem to have happened here, but that doesn't mean anything she could have been jumped somewher else, and its definately been.. quite a while since this place was used (6320) Priceless Emerald: "Could you contact our crystalline friend? see if she has any idea?" she asked Danizelle (6331) Danizelle: Pretty hard (6327) Lian: willing to break the place looking? (6331) Danizelle: In this case? Yeah. after warning the adamants what's up (6330) Niet: "Dani, ask Kady when she last talked to Ruru?" ** (6331) Danizelle does so with infallible messengert ** (6327) Lian: she responds two months or so, but they generally don't like to talk to eachother (6320) Priceless Emerald: So, we smash up the place looking for clues and or the key? (6331) Danizelle: "Who did she like to talk to?" (6331) Danizelle: "Ceylin, Niet, rip this place to shreds if you chave to to find that key." (6328) Ceylin: "Oh, I can do that." (6331) Danizelle: "Don't destroy it so much we can't find it please." She turns and begins casting infallible messenger to nelumbo. "Get to Runiel's dsanctum. I think we have a rather serious problem." (6330) Niet: "Ask Kady." ** (6331) Danizelle searches and begins looking for signs of Abyssal presence. Any scrap that might indicate a deathknight or the dead passed through. ** ** (6320) Priceless Emerald does similarly ** (6327) Lian: Kad reports back she often took up dsiguises working among the people (6327) Lian: the place is extremely fragile, you really have to choose whether you want to keep it for clues or get the key (6331) Danizelle: Clues first, then key (6327) Lian: the place is very fragile been at least a month without essence (6320) Priceless Emerald: "Say, do the ministers have an equivalent to our messenger spell? (6331) Danizelle: "Sort of. the responses are a bit weird." (6320) Priceless Emerald: "Then could you request they send a messenger to Runiel?" she posed ** (6331) Danizelle does so. ** ** (6331) Danizelle continues looking for cluez, though she lacks scooby ** (6327) Lian: the ones you have talked to say she's not reasponding (6327) Lian: wits+investigation Danzi (6330) Niet: Niet concentrates, carefully spending a good while scouring the defunct mansion inch by inch, searching for any kind of hint as to what might have happened. Niet keeps a particular eye out for any residual Abyssal essence. (6331) Danizelle: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,7,7,6,6,5,5,5,5,2,1 = (4) +4 succ. (6331) Danizelle: ((9 successes)) ** (6331) Danizelle sighs. "She's gone. Anything more powerful than she could have wiped her out. Find the key." ** (6331) Danizelle: She was never a combative soul. (6330) Niet: Niet begins taking the place apart in search of the key. (6327) Lian: between Niet and Ceylin.. most especially ceylin the place is leveled.. and the key eventually found (6331) Danizelle: "Why do I feel dirty doing that?" ** (6331) Danizelle shakes her head. "Let's get the last key." ** (6320) Priceless Emerald: "Indeed." She stated, "On to the next." she picked up the balls again, continuing to juggle ** (6330) Niet examines the key for any sign of damage or tampering. ** (6327) Lian: the key looks fine like the others (6331) Danizelle: "On to the last." (6330) Niet: Niet nods. (6328) Ceylin: "Do we need to... uh, report this to anybody?" (6331) Danizelle: "We will." (6320) Priceless Emerald: She nodded, before PIOing an apology into existence in their wake (6331) Danizelle: "I sent a message to that damn adamant woman. she didn't respond." (6327) Lian: the last bastion probably leads Niet to almost want to cry a testament to function over form, half finished machines litter the area outside the factory proper (6327) Lian: she responds after a an hour or so.. she was busy with gremlins ** (6331) Danizelle sends back: "You have a dead Daeva. Looks like whoever got her did so while she was masquerading among the mortals ** (6320) Priceless Emerald: "We don't know that for sure." Priceless pointed out. (6327) Lian: (anyway next part!) (6330) Niet: "Not cute." (6320) Priceless Emerald: "I know you don't like it but you should let it slide, dear." Priceless pointed out to Niet (6331) Danizelle: "Looks like a factory to me." She slithers along, avoiding the clutter, seemingly oblivious to Niet's discomfort (6330) Niet: "But.... It's so wasteful." (6330) Niet: Niet visibly resists the urge to go start fixing things. (6327) Lian: inside there's even more half finished stuff, they walk passed a dry erase board with an odd equasion on it(Int+medicine) ** (6320) Priceless Emerald pats Niet on the head, "Would a blindfold help?" ** (6328) Ceylin: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 6,6 = (0) (6330) Niet: "Maybe...." (6330) Niet: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,7,6,2,2 = (2) ** (6320) Priceless Emerald PIOs a black and green blindfold from thin air, and, with Niet's assistance, would pull it over her eyes. ** (6320) Priceless Emerald: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,3,3,1 = (1) (6331) Danizelle: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,8,8,8,7,7,6,6,5,4,3,3,2 = (9) +4 succ. (6331) Danizelle: ((ignore the +4, 10 successes)) (6330) Niet: (You can't destroy air.) (6330) Niet: (Well, not with Mind hand.) (6327) Lian: (the air is a self contained system in autocthonia it has value!) (6320) Priceless Emerald: (Air is matter, just the same as dirt, with PIO, I invoke a specific phenomena that causes such an alteration, but if such flourish is against your interpretation, feel free to retcon it to being made of some hunk of something useless) ** (6331) Danizelle just begins laughing. ** ** (6331) Danizelle copies down the whiteboard equation to taunt niet with later ** ** (6331) Danizelle then erases the whiteboard. ** (6327) Lian: Is niet blindfolded? (6330) Niet: Niet accepts the blindfold. (6327) Lian: as they continue in a hastily thrown together cage falls from the ceiling on niets location ** (6320) Priceless Emerald facepalms. "We come in peace, the cage is unnecessary!" she declares ** (6327) Kek'Tungsssha: "It is entirely necissary! I am not letting her touch me!" ** (6331) Danizelle checks to make sure niet is ok. ** (6331) Danizelle: "The hell are you babbling about? (6327) Kek'Tungsssha: Kadmek (6331) Danizelle: "Kadmek was being a deliberate pain in the ass." Sorry I don't know what /em is! ** (6327) Kek'Tungsssha drops a crystal dome on the cage ** (6330) Niet: Niet produces a book. (6330) Niet: "Kady wrote it." (6320) Priceless Emerald: "If we promise to keep Niet away, can we speak peacefully?" Priceless asked. (6327) Kek'Tungsssha: "as long as she stays back" (6330) Niet: Niet puts the book on the ground and backs up. (6331) Danizelle: "You know why we're here?" ** (6327) Kek'Tungsssha isn't touching it, isn't reading it isn't letting niet anywhere near her ** (6327) Kek'Tungsssha: "To do horrible things!" (6331) Danizelle: "Waking the maker so he can fix himself is horrible? I think the abyssals are worse." (6327) Kek'Tungsssha: "you are talking her places doing stuff she shouldn't (6331) Danizelle: "And the faster you cooperate the faster I shall remove Niet from your presence." (6330) Niet: "She was trying to kill you you know." (6327) Kek'Tungsssha: He has plans for everything that's what HE does (6330) Niet: "He told us to impliment it." (6330) Niet: (She not HE) (6320) Priceless Emerald: "Look, the sooner you help us wake Autocthon, the sooner you can have him fix everything, and the sooner we're out of your hair and you are nice and safe again." Priceless pointed out, "Seems like something you'd want, right?" (6327) Kek'Tungsssha: SHE is untrustworthy (6331) Danizelle: "Oh actually niet's very trustworthy if you know how to deal with her." (6331) Danizelle: "But what'll it take for us to get your key?" (6327) Kek'Tungsssha: I see her scheming (6327) Kek'Tungsssha: "Kill her" (6330) Niet: "So, that's as far as your curiousity goes?" (6330) Niet: "Well... I wouldn't expect more from someone who can't even make a single cute toy without getting distracted. Or give herself a form worthy of the things she makes." (6331) Danizelle: "She's not lying. Kadmek demanded we kill the rest of you lot in order to gain access to her key. And I'll kill you before i kill Niet. I suggest you pick another condition." (6320) Priceless Emerald: "Niet, please shut your mouth before I shut it for you, you are not painting a good picture of yourself in his eyes." Priceless stated, in a bit of tough love. (6327) Kek'Tungsssha: "You kill me? HA! this place is filled with weapons to destroy you each intricately crafted by a Genius.. ME!" (6320) Priceless Emerald: "Is that so? It seems less well put together than what Noi did." she stated pointedly (6330) Niet: "If you'd actually finished any of them I'd be scared." (6327) Kek'Tungsssha: (..and we probably have to break here since you two have just pushed this into combat) (6330) Niet: "But if you're so good, why not put that to the test. You build something and I'll make something and we'll see who's is better." (6330) Niet: ((Or not...)) (6327) Kek'Tungsssha: (Kel doesn't have extended time for combat now and I doubt you 3 want to do it without ceylin) (6330) Niet: ((Right.)) (6330) Niet: ((The Or not was in conjunction with that line.)) (6327) Kek'Tungsssha: ((so 3 points, if you three want to play out the new Emerald situation and we can pick it up for combat here next week, that work?) ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights